Rainy Days and Rainbows
by sub0chick
Summary: Giles and Spike reflect on their relationship. Established Giles/Spike. M/M, mild angsting


**Title**: Rainy Days and Rainbows

**Author**: jujukittychick

**Fandom**: BtVS

**Pairing/s**: Giles/Spike established relationship

**Character/s**: Giles, Spike

**Genre:** slash

**Prompt**: LJ tamingthemuse #350-Sarcasm, stories_a_z – R, kinda_gay #2- Rainbow, nekid_spike- April mini nekid guest

**Warnings**: mild angsting, sex

**Rating**: R

**Word Count**:

**Disclaimer**: I do not own BtVS and am making no money; I am doing this for my own fun and entertainment. The fandom belongs to its respective creators and owners who *are* making money off them.

**A/N**: I've actually never written Giles like this, he's always been a supporting character in my fics, hopefully I did alright

**Summary**: Giles and Spike reflect on their relationship.

A crash of thunder startled Giles from his sleep. Glancing over at the clock, he groaned softly as he saw the bright green 6:30 glaring back at him. True, on a normal day, that was actually past the time he normally would wake up; however, it was his day off and he and his lover had just gotten to sleep a measly three hours prior. Looking down at his lover -the sleep-tousled hair, pale pink lips parted slightly to allow for the occasional soft puff of air- Giles smiled fondly and once again marveled at how _human_ he appeared in moments like these and not like the undead creature he really was.

Slipping quietly from the bed with a regretful sigh and a longing look at his pillow, he pulled on his comfortable flannel pajama pants and made his way downstairs, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep anytime soon and unwilling to wake up his lover accidentally with his tossing and turning. Looking out the kitchen window at the hazy dawn light that struggled to show through the driving rain, he set about making a cup of tea, the actions so familiar he could probably do them in his sleep. Leaning against the counter, he sipped at his tea, thoughts everywhere and nowhere as he simply watched the rain pour down, droplets catching on the window occasionally only to pool together and trickle down in ribbons.

A pair of cool hands wrapped around his naked waist from behind, causing him to jerk in surprise even as questing fingertips tucked into the front of his pants to play idly with the trail of hair found there. "Spike, must you startle me like that? I almost spilled my tea. What are you doing out of bed?"

Spike nuzzled against his neck sleepily, voice soft with lingering sleep. " Rolled over, y' weren't there; bed was cold. 'Sides, made noise, you were just thinking too loud to hear."

Giles chuckled softly, the atmosphere just seemed to call for quiet, as if a raised voice would shatter the peace that the white noise caused by the driving rain falling against the building caused. "Yes, I suppose I was. Care for a cuppa, or would you like me to heat some blood for you?"

"Nah, 'm fine for now." The grin in Spike's voice was almost palpable. "'Sides, you fed me quite well not too long ago if I 'member correctly." A slight push forward of his hips accompanied his words as he pressed his semi-hard cock against Giles' ass.

"Incorrigible," Giles muttered with a smile even as he turned his head back to steal a kiss.

"'S why you love me." Spike nipped playfully at his lips after the gentle kiss, snuggling closer against the broad warm back in front of him, his hands just happening to slip a little further into the loose sleep pants.

"Well, one of the reasons, I'm sure." Giles hesitated, and he could feel Spike beginning to tense up behind him, no doubt picking up on his feelings, making his voice wary as he spoke. "It's actually one of the things I was thinking about…how much I love you, that is. I…I'm tired of sneaking around, Spike. I'd like to tell the others."

Spike slid his hands from their hiding place, resting them on the counter on either side of Giles instead. It left him pressed securely against the larger man, but he couldn't make himself withdraw completely nor make himself look at him for this conversation. "Thought we've talked about this before, Rupes. 'S not likely they're goin' to take the information that well."

Giles sighed, reaching up a hand automatically to grab his glasses only to realize he'd never put them on. Returning his hand to the counter, he rested it next to Spike's, their fingers just brushing together. "Spike…they're not kids anymore. Buffy can't speak seeing as how she and Angel are back together again. Dawn and Tara adore you and Willow's not far behind. Even Xander likes you, given how much the two of you hang out together. I really don't see as how them knowing will be a problem. Hell, I'm sure Dawn and Tara know already anyway." He hated that he couldn't see Spike's reactions and the vampire's very lack of a pulse and necessity to breathe left out those tells as well. A painful thought came to him and he felt his own body tensing as a response, made himself stare out at the rain instead of giving in to the burn of tears he could feel. "Unless you're less worried about what they'll saw about _me_ being with you than of _you_ being with me."

"What? No…it's not." An explosive sigh slipped from Spike and he rested his forehead between Giles' shoulder blades, taking a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts. "Bloody hell, Rupes, even if we tell them, what are ya expectin'? Rainbows and unicorns and a tea party? Even though you're not _officially_ Buffy's Watcher no more, you still are. And you're pretty much the only _real_ father figure any of that lot has. If I was a regular human, they'd have problems with me; seein' as how I've tried to kill most o' them at some point or another, I kinda don' think they're goin' to feel too pleased with the situation." He gave a soft huff of laughter. "I'm the bleedin' evil step-mother to-be."

Giles could feel the tension leaving the body behind him, knowing that Spike was at least thinking about it and he couldn't help chuckling at his words. "Well, you've had years of practice with the evil part, quite proud of that fact even, if I remember correctly." Pushing the smaller man back slightly, he turned to face him, unsurprised to find the vampire still naked. Slipping his own hands around the narrow waist to rest on the curve of his delectable ass, he grinned wolfishly. "So glad you acknowledge who wears the pants in the relationship though."

"Oi! Not likely, old man." Though Spike was laughing and leaning into the loose embrace. "Equal relationship it is, or nothin' at all." At Giles' raised eyebrow and doubting expression, he gave in. "Well, 'cept in bed."

"Only in bed?" Giles let his hands slide further down over the mounds of Spike's ass, spreading the pale cheeks as he let his fingertips glide over his entrance, still stretched and slick with lube and cum from their earlier activities.

Spike's voice wavered slightly. "Well, 'cept in matters of sex, yeah. Not rightly caring where we have it."

"Much better." Giles slipped a finger into the slightly cool passage, crooking his finger as he thrust lazily in and out, relishing in the feel of Spike twitching and squirming in his arms. He took his time teasing the smaller man, using first one then two fingers to stretch him out further only to go back to a single digit when Spike began rocking his hips in time with the gentle movements, begging for _more_ and _harder_, to simply begin the process again. The rain had almost completely let up and Spike was a writhing, quivering mess, fucking himself back on Giles' four fingers, his normally pale pink cock bright red and leaking pre-cum steadily, begging for Giles to just"Fuck me already!", when Giles finally gave in. Taking a moment to switch positions, pressing Spike forward over the counter facing the window, Giles didn't even bother removing his pants, simply shoved them down his hips low enough to free his own dripping cock. Without hesitation, he pressed forward into the slick channel in one quick movement, groaning at the feeling as the walls fluttered and tightened around his shaft. Wrapping his arms around Spike, he buried his face against his neck as he began to thrust steadily into his welcoming body.

Spike gripped the counter hard, on the verge of tears, his entire body shaking with the emotions the man behind him was causing, not only from the way he managed to play Spike's body but because he could feel the love coming through every single action, every glide of fingers, every thrust of that thick, hard cock into him. He had very little to fear as a vampire, but the man behind him made him feel like he was completely invincible, wrapped up his love as he was.

Giles could feel Spike losing control, knew his lover's body and responses well enough at this point to know how much further he could push him. Reaching up, he grabbed a handful of platinum blonde hair, tugging his head back and exposing the long column of his throat, wrenching a needy moan from him at the action. "You're mine, Spike. I'm not getting younger… I want my family to… know who I'm with. I love you, Spike…William… and if things were different here… I'd ask you to marry me. I don't want…to hide you… like a guilty secret."

If Spike's heart could race, he knew it would be at the moment. Nobody had ever wanted _just_ him before, never wanted to flaunt his presence in their lives. Only this man, this wonderful man who should hate him simply because of who they were, accepted all of him, _wanted_ all of him. It was too much. "Ah! Rupert!"

Giles held Spike tighter as the slim body bucked and writhed against him, features slipping into their demon form as his climax took him, and sped up his own movements, hips snapping forward into the tightly pulsing channel before his own body found its completion, his cry of Spike's name muffled by a pale shoulder as his hips stuttered forward again and again, spilling his seed into his lover over and over.

They lay panting on the counter, holding tight to one another for a long moment, only the sound of rain dripping off the eaves and the subtle house noises breaking the quiet. Eventually they disentangled themselves, grabbing the kitchen towel to clean themselves, and the cabinet, up a bit, remaining in a comfortable silence. With another cup of tea in hand for Giles and a warm cup of blood for Spike, the two stood cuddled at the counter once more, staring outside before the sunlight grew too bright and drove Spike further into the house.

Spotting something, Giles smiled, then chuckled, drawing a curious look from Spike. Nodding out the window, he pressed a kiss to Spike's temple. "We have our drinks and there's your rainbow. All we need now is the unicorn. Still so sure things won't work out?"

Spike laughed and rolled his eyes even as he felt something like hope fill his chest as he looked at the rainbow stretching across the sky. "Bloody idiot. Good thing I love ya, yeah?"


End file.
